Prove It
by dramionefreak20
Summary: DMHG Classic story about enemies falling in love..but in this one theres a twist in it...Read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm very very very very new to this so please be gentle..thank you. I don't expect any reviews but they would be most certainly welcomed.. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy it. And even if you hate it please comment on how I should improve on stuff.

Disclaimer .I own nothing but the story line ,although this mite seem to be like the common Dr/Hr plot lines , I swear I'll think of something very original. Thankoo.

Hermione Granger, our favorite girl from the Golden Trio, marched down the hallways heading to the Great Hall with confidence and pride receiving many looks from people, especially from boys. The Hermione Granger that we know and love has apparently changed. The air around her was brimming with confidence , attitude, and spunk that you cant help but notice her. Also it's not the only this that had changed, but also her physical appearance of herself. The old, know-it-all Hermione Granger would wear either baggy muggle clothes or very loose robes that doesn't complement her looks very well, but now that completely changed. The new Hermione apparently, was now wearing a dark blue denim mini skirt, mid thigh showing her amazing lovely legs that were hidden under those ugly plain baggy jeans that she usually wore. As a top, she wore a short plain black shirt, with the words printed "Innocent As It Was" in white bubbly letters, and the shirt was very tight that it was showing her perfect hourglass figure and very well toned abs that most women would kill for and men drool over. She wore simple black stilettos with a little fake diamond design on the straps and a pair of hoops as earrings. She has also somehow miraculously manage her once bushy brown hair and straightened it and put in blond but very natural looking highlights, complementing her lovely chocolate colored eyes.

Hermione marched down the hallways going to the Great Hall to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny to eat breakfast and go directly to Hogsmeade ,since it was a weekend. Right about now the whole male Hogwarts population were practically drooling at the sight of her and almost all of them could not believe that this was her! Although ,Hermione herself being quite oblivious to this because of something that was bugging her all night. Draco Malfoy. 'Ugh! Just the thought of him makes me want to kill someone'

_ Flashback _

"_Now we will introduce this years new Head Boy and Head Girl! This year's new Head Girl is none other than Miss Hermione Granger! Come up here Ms. Granger!" Professor Dumbledore announced enthusiastically to the students in their welcoming feast. All of the tables clapped hard ,except for Slytherin of course ,and cheered for the well known and friendly Gryffindor. (A/N She didn't change her clothes and appearance yet )_

"_Continuing, our new Head Boy would be Mr. Draco Malfoy! Please come and join Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore announcing merrily with the familiar twinkle in his eyes that most people were rather curious about. The Slytherins cheered for their "leader" while the other tables ,except Gryffindor of course, merely clapped politely._

_I was shocked. I mean completely. Has Dumbledore gone mad? Putting a _**Death Eater**_ none the less as _**Head Boy**_ !I through the crowed looking for Ron and Harry's and saw them merely gaping at the Professor. I looked back at the Slytherin table from where the smirking devil himself was trotting towards the front of the Great Hall. I sighed. 'This is so going to be a really long year. And to think its my last year in Hogwarts and I get to spent it with him! Ugh .Fate really must hate me.'_

_After dinner, Professor Dumbledore showed us our dorms, which was located in the third floor, a passage quite close to the forbidden room Harry, Ron and I went in the 1st Year. The passage was opened when you bent the candleholder on the wall and directed us in an empty room with a portrait of two people, a man and a woman, lying on the grass staring at the full moon in the dark and occasionally stealing glances at each other lovingly. Dumbledore gave us the password(Bittersweet Love, much to both Heads' disgust), giving us the normal rules for the Heads and their duties and bade us goodnight after leaving us outside with the portrait, which were now the lovers making out quite savagely almost making it very explicit. I took a glance at Malfoy and he merely just looked bored and noticed she was looking at him._

"_What are you waiting for you filthy Mudblood? Get inside and stop bloody drooling over me. It's quite pathetic to see you be so desperate of something you can never have" Malfoy drawled._

"_For your information, I was not "drooling" over you .I was merely imagining how you would look without a head and have your blood all over you and being painfully stabbed and castrated all at the same time. I would think that would make you twenty times way better than how you look now." I replied coldly._

_Suddenly, than my back was to the wall and Malfoy pushed up against me and whispered huskily "I know you want me mudblood .I can see it in your eyes. I know you lust for me and I laugh with amusement to see you desperately trying to convince yourself that you don't. Let me give you some advice you filthy little mudblood. Give up trying to have a love life. Everyone knows you will never get anyone since you're so much of a prude. So do stop trying to destroy these poor men's life and just marry the library so you'll be happy forever and ever." He smirked. That fucking smirk. How much I wanted to just wipe it off his face. But I couldn't. Because his words spoke the truth._

'_Wait a minute ,Hermione. What are you talking about? Agreeing with Malfoy? Have you lost your mind? Let's show this piece a shit that Hermione Granger could be likeable.' I though._

_I glared at Malfoy .He was still holding me down. "We'll see about that Malfoy. And only you would wish that I would "lust" over you. As if. And for your information the other girls only fuck you just for your money so shut up " I replied coldy and wrenched his grip away and mumbled the password to the now shocked looking couple in the portrait who just witnessed the whole argument. I stepped in the Heads' Common Room but didn't stay to praise and explore the room because my mind was just so angry and tired._

'_Tomorrow, Hermione, let's see who's right.' I thought. 'Tonight's going to be a long night, might as well start now.' As I started to my closet, looking for any possible clothing I could wear for the "special event" tomorrow._

_ End Flashback _

' I can't believe I actually wore this. Oh Gods! It's just to prove Malfoy that he wasn't right then I'll turn back to normal Hermione Granger know-it-all .I know I can't back down a challenge' Hermione thought.

She reached the doors of the Great Hall, hesitating slightly, took a deep breath and entered…..

A/N whadya think? I know it sucks right now but R/R please! Any suggestions or complaints or anything is welcomed. And I'm not really sure if this chapter is long or not because I'm like new to this and stuff so don't kill me. Thanks again for reading and for those interested ,I'll TRY to update daily, because I get pretty busy and everything. So forgive me please XX.Thanks

dramionefreak20


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -Im finally updating...thank goodness...hmm I see no reviews..But anyway I shall continue to write to no one who is reading it...anyway..Chapter two is here...

Disclaimer: I dont own shit so deal with it...(sry..bitchy mood here..lol :D)

Last time on Prove It..

' I can't believe I actually wore this. Oh Gods! It's just to prove Malfoy that he wasn't right then I'll turn back to normal Hermione Granger know-it-all .I know I can't back down a challenge' Hermione thought.

She reached the doors of the Great Hall, hesitating slightly, took a deep breath and entered…..

Chapter Two

She reached the doors of the Great Hall, hesitating slightly, took a deep breath and entered.

At first, it seemed like no one noticed her but then heads started turning in her direction and soon all the noise and chattering stopped.

'Okay Hermione. You can do this. Just act like no one's looking' she thought to herself.'Even though they are 'said one part of her brain. 'Oh shut up. Well at least Malfoy is looking. I think.'

Her eyes turned to the Slytherin Table, searching for that infamous silvery blond hair, but unfortunately took no sight to it.

'Damn! The one day I try to prove Draco Malfoy wrong the prat isn't here! Drat it all!'

As she stood there, looking as if wanting to kill all the Slytherins but actually cursing Malfoy, with all the students' attention still on her (well mostly the boys...the girls were either glaring at her ,trying to take their boyfriend's attention back to themselves ,or gossiping about her new look to other girls), she hadn't noticed that the devil himself just approached the Great Hall and was now currently checking her out from the back (she was blocking the entrance).

Draco's POV

'Damn that Pansy! How dare she sneak into my bedroom (how on EARTH did she get the password??) and try to sleep with AND next to me? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?' thought a very aggravated Draco ,although his cool exterior showed a very nonchalant one .. I swear if she doesn't stop, that woman is going to be the death of me'.

Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts, still cursing Pansy inside his head, and headed to the Great Hall. As he walked, he was receiving a lot of stares, of course mostly ,if not entirely, from women. Of course, he IS Draco Malfoy and surely women would throw themselves at him but today especially he was receiving a lot , I mean A LOT, of stares.

' Of course they'd be staring at me. I mean come one. Who can't love me?' thought a very arrogant Malfoy (as usual). ' Oooo check that hot Ravenclaw checking ME out. Isn't her name Chi Chong or something? Who cares?She's hot. She's staring at me with a look of hunger in her face. Niiiiice.'GRIN 'Note to self: Ask out that Asian Ravenclaw Girl for a... ahem(A/N oh so very tempted to put wink wink nudge nudge here..lol) a "date"'.SMIRK .'Ewww is that Weasel's sister checking me out?? Gross! I think she's staring at my ass. Her filthy blood traitor eyes doesn't deserve to see an ass like mine!! Little bitch needs to look for lower life forms for herself like Potter or her equally poor and filthy brother Weasel. Hmmm..Maybe they can get married and have little mutated children with 7 heads and 23 fingers.' SMILES MALICIOUSLY.

As he walked with his train of thoughts similar to that one, he soon reached the front of the doors of the Great Hall, only to stop in his tracks to see the sight of the sexiest creature he ever set his gorgeous silver/ blue eyes on.

He could only see the back of her, because she was slightly leaning on the opened door, still clutching the doorknob and looked as if she was looking for someone. Draco's eyes moved from the top of her brown with blond highlighted hair to her shiny clear painted toe nails. From the back, he saw she had lovely legs, the best he had seen so far, no marks no blemishes .Nothing but a well defined muscled calves and thighs .He felt like he was looking at heaven. Her torso was between short and long and her tiny waist was very noticeable with the tight black shirt. He could see the sides of her breasts by the sides and not to mention her ASS!She was apparently wearing a dark denim STRETCH MINI skirt that showed off her heavenly legs and shaped every curve of her ass nicely.

All through his inspection the only thing in his mind was 'Damnnnnnn' meaning that he was speechless. As quickly as he saw her, his mind formulated a plan. He thought about the things he used to do to get women and remembered one certain thing. A tactic he uses that works 99.9 most of the time unless the girl was either deaf ,blind or both. He would pretend to be a "nice guy" seeing that the girl might be new and may have never heard of the ahem "untrue rumors "about him and the Malfoy family, and flatter her and take her out to dinner and be all lovesick and gooey and shit and "taking things slow" nonesense until he gets laid by her. Unless ofcourse she was easy like Pansy.  
'But I highly doubt that. Seeing as the girl in front of me isn't wearing belts as skirts and bras as shirts'. Draco thought thinking of Pansy

It was now time to do the approach.

A/N So what do you think? Too short? Ill try to update soon. I hope I get at least one review by the time being...so sad...maybe I should stop writing..anyway..can someone PLEASE help me with the bold font italic font and stuff? My Wordperfect thingy jacks all my writing up and it took me THREE HOURS to fix it...anyway Ill update soon

dramionefreak20


End file.
